


it's always warm where flesh meets flesh

by bulut



Category: Akudama Drive
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulut/pseuds/bulut
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining.
Relationships: Doctor/Ordinary Person (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	it's always warm where flesh meets flesh

**Author's Note:**

> i found femslash in a hopeless place

When she sees Doctor for the first time, her life is in imminent danger and Doctor is one of the threats, but she still has to put in conscious effort not to stare, because here’s the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen.

Doctor is… Well, Doctor is most probably God’s dearest creation. 90% of the world’s population’s share in decent looks must have gone into her to make her dazzling like that; liquefied lust oozes out of every pore, and she is no medical professional but it doesn’t take brains to know somebody’s skin glowing like that is extraordinary.

Or maybe she’s dreaming.

She’s blinded by as much fear as amazement at that first meeting, in the seconds following, so she can’t get as many looks in as she’d liked, but then she tells a lie or a half-truth, and unfathomably, they believe her. Now she’s an unwilling part of a band of criminals, and she figures that she has all the time in the world for Doctor-watching. Doctor, her two-toned hair thrown over her shoulder in the most careless of manners, black scrunchie barely holding the strands together just like Doctor’s eyes can barely hold in so much life, so much desire, Doctor and her long, strong legs, her round, luscious face, her half-lidded gaze. Doctor and her confidence, the knowledge that she’s capable of getting what she wants echoing in her steps, lingering in the grip of her stable hands.

Now she has the chance, and she looks. She watches the flames dance on Doctor's skin, catching on the stitches on her throat, shading her cheeks, colouring her lips a deep pink. She sees what she’s studiously avoided seeing thus far: Doctor’s boobs, squishy and ample, which Courier had pressed against him earlier and didn’t bat an eye. Her luck has probably run out as she’s survived some three or four consecutive attempts against her life that night.

Later in the night, though, when everybody’s withdrawn to a corner and Doctor easily, breezily takes seat beside her, too warm and too soft and too close, it occurs to her that as the only women in this circus of a group, they have more in common than she thought, and they will gravitate towards each other.

When Doctor notices her staring, she offers her chest as a pillow, guaranteeing her it’s sooo comfortable, Swindler-chan, lay your head on it once and you’ll miss it when you go back home. She knows better than to pour gasoline on her fire like that, so she refuses, but Doctor just smiles and offers her shoulder instead. Going back home is a foreign, distasteful, unwelcome thought.

There’s genuineness in that smile like she’s never seen on Doctor’s face up until that moment, presented only to her, in the privacy of the dim light from the campfire, and it takes the words from her tongue, knocks the breath out of her lungs.

On the dusty ground, eyes on the campfire, their feet side by side at the bottom of her vision, her neck is in slight discomfort from the awkward angle she’s unwilling to change for fear of rousing Doctor from her lull, but it’s no problem because she may not be as unlucky as she believed, after all. She’s not in the safety of her home or the comfort of her bed, but she shares warmth with the most perfect woman she’s ever met, trust blooming in the most unlikely of places, and she dares to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
